


Knavery

by gryffindormischief



Series: amused, impressed, smitten [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night happenings at Grimmauld Place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knavery

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Remus and Tonks, also first time writing something that takes place during the books. This was a prompt and I couldn't bring myself to make it sad.

"You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."

" _What_?" Tonks' voice came muffled from underneath copious blankets piled high in an attempt to keep warm in Grimmauld Place. She'd stumbled in from the late shift at the Auror office about an hour ago, slipped out of her work robes, and collapsed into bed without dinner. _Although Molly probably made something delicious like roast –_

A bony finger poked her side again, this time with more force, "Sirius – he's _asleep_."

The metamorphmagus cracked an eyelid open and tried to look intimidating, well as much as one can when wearing Martin Miggs the Mad Muggle pajamas, " _Yeah_ because its 3 am, _Professor_."

Remus sat on the bed and carded his fingers through Tonks' bubblegum pink hair, "No I mean it's the perfect time for our _plan_."

Tonks sat up with a huff, blinking to clear her bleary vision, and flicked her always nearby wand at the snake themed sconces on the wall, "You mean the plan where Sirius murders me in cold blood?"

Remus shifted his hand down her back, sliding his scarred hand under the hem of her worn t-shirt and scratching lightly with well-groomed nails, "I have already said I will be right behind you Dora."

The Auror sighed contentedly, _just a little longer and I'll –_

Suddenly the calming strokes stopped and Remus' scratchy voice broke through the quiet creaks of the old house, "Tonks?"

Nuzzling closer to the pillow, Tonks slid one hand to grasp Remus knee stroking it slowly, "What were you saying, love?"

Remus' eyes glazed for a second before he shook his head and recalled his original point, "Wha- oh! I was saying I'd be right behind you the whole time."

Tonks snorted and her hand stilled, "Yeah to catch my dead body as it _falls to the ground_."

" _Ok._ I'll be right beside you?" Remus tried.

Realizing sleep was not in the cards at the moment, Tonks pushed up from her prone position, shifting her homemade quilts around and dragging a knit throw over her shoulders, "How about we both run like hell."

Remus poked her nose, "Such a _Hufflepuff_."

With a scoff, Tonks shoved Remus, "Oi! I resent that."

Ruffling her hair affectionately, Remus continued, "I have nothing against the Hufflepuffs. Knew a ravishing metamorphmagus once who – "

Rolling her eyes, Tonks placed a lingering kiss on the werewolf's lips, "Do you really want to condemn that _lovely_ creature to death by…is there a name for someone murdering their cousin?"

Still close to her face, Remus slowly pressed his lips to her cheek, working his way toward her ear to whisper, "Stop delaying _Nymphadora_."

"Don't _call_ me that," Tonks said on a sigh, with the venom _nearly_ gone from her voice and a pleasant shiver traveling up her spine as she dug her fingers into Remus' patched ocre jumper.

Remus nuzzled her ear, "What? _Nymphadora?_ "

Tonks' eyes shot open as she quickly tackled Remus to the bed, straddling his hips, and wand leveled at him menacingly, "You've pushed your luck Lupin – now you're going to have to pay."

Quirking a brow, Remus placed his hands on her thighs, gripping them lightly, "I must say, if this is how I get punished, there's not much motivation to – "

Without warning, the creaky bedroom door shot open, slamming against the wall with a resounding crack, causing dust and cobwebs to fill the entrance, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Rapidly, Remus flipped his position, covering Tonks' body with his own, before looking up and realizing the identity of the interloper and growling, "Damn it Sirius."

Unperturbed, Sirius shot a cleansing spell at one of the chairs in the hallway and dragged it inside, "My, my, what would your mother say Nymphado-"

Still wrapped around Remus, whose head had dropped into the crook of her neck, Tonks narrowed her eyes, "I will skin you alive, Black, cousin or no."

Sirius scoffed with false offense, "Well! If I didn't know better I'd think you two didn't _want_ me in here!"

Remus placed a kiss on Tonks' collarbone and lifted his head, shaking out his mousy brown hair, looking into her eyes but addressing Sirius, "If you don't leave right now, next time I'm on Buckbeak duty I'm going to mistake your bed for the garbage bins."


End file.
